Potions
Healing Potions Unstable Healing Potion The unstable healing potion is seldom, if ever, found available for purchase since it is the failed result of an alchemist attempting to brew any other variety of healing potion. When an unstable healing potion is consumed, the DM will roll 1d20 to determine the effect that the potion has on the imbiber. See the following chart for what effects an unstable healing potion can have when consumed. Other Magic Potions This is a list of official 5e potions and homebrew potions (original or from other sources), all of which are found within Xesteria. Ankheg Blood Potion Imbiber becomes resistant to acid and poison damage. Duration: 3 Hours Average Cost: 750 Gold Cat's Eye Potion Upon drinking, imbiber gains darkvision of 60 feet for an hour. Duration: 1 Hour Average Cost: 300 Gold Dragonbreath Potion After drinking this potion, you can use a bonus action to exhale fire at a target within 30 feet of you. The target must make a DC 13 Dexterity saving throw, taking 4d6 fire damage on a failed save, or half as much damage on a successful one. The effect ends after you exhale the fire three times or when 1 hour has passed. This potion's orange liquid flickers, and smoke fills the top of the container and wafts out whenever it is opened. Duration: 1 Hour Average Cost: 1200 Gold Eagle Eye Potion Upon consuming, your attacks are at advantage and ignore non-magical hindrances such as fog or smoke. In addition, you have advantage on all investigation and perception checks. Duration: 3 Rounds Average Cost: 450 Gold Elixir of Health When you drink this potion, it cures any disease afflicting you, and it removes the blinded, deafened, paralyzed, and poisoned conditions. The clear red liquid has tiny bubbles of light in it. Duration: Instantaneous Average Cost: 500 Gold Elixir of Endless Youth Upon drinking, imbiber's age is reduced by 1d6 years. Duration: Instantaneous Average Cost: 35,000 Gold False Healing Potion A corrosive concoction that is made to look like a healing potion of any variety, commonly used by assassins. When consumed, the imbiber suffers 10d10 acid damage. They must also pass a DC 20 Constitution save or become deafened and paralyzed. Duration: Instantaneous Average Cost: 2000 Gold Fortification Potion When consumed, gain 2d8+4 temporary hit points. Duration: Instantaneous Average Cost: 1000 Gold Invisibility Potion This potion's container looks empty but feels as though it holds liquid. When you drink it, you become invisible for 1 hour. Anything you wear or carry is invisible with you. The effect ends early if you attack or cast a spell. Duration: 1 Hour Average Cost: 1000 Gold Invulnerability Potion For 1 minute after you drink this potion, you have resistance to all damage. The potion's syrupy liquid looks like liquified iron. Duration: 1 Minute Average Cost: 2600 Gold Memory Loss Potion When consumed, imbiber must pass a DC 18 Wisdom save or completely forget the last hour of their life. Duration: Instantaneous Average Cost: 1400 Gold Mistwalker Elixir When consumed, target turns into a cloud of magic mist that is immune to all forms of non-magical bludgeoning, piercing, and slashing damage. Movement speed is also increased to 100 feet. Duration: 1 Round Average Cost: 1500 Gold Philter of Love The next individual the imbiber sees becomes the target of their absolute highest admiration. A target of the gender or genders that the imbiber is attracted to becomes their one true love, while a target of a gender the imbiber is not attracted to becomes their closest ally, best friend, and most trusted confidant. Duration: 1 Hour Average Cost: 1000 Gold Potion of Animal Friendship When you drink this potion, you can cast the animal friendship spell (save DC 13) for 1 hour at will. Agitating this muddy liquid brings little bits into view: a fish scale, a hummingbird tongue, a cat claw, or a squirrel hair. Duration: 1 Hour Average Cost: 600 Gold Potion of Clairvoyance When you drink this potion, you gain the effect of the clairvoyance spell. An eyeball bobs in this yellowish liquid but vanishes when the potion is opened. Duration: Instantaneous Average Cost: 1500 Gold Potion of Climbing When you drink this potion, you gain a climbing speed equal to your walking speed for 1 hour. During this time, you have advantage on Strength (Athletics) checks you make to climb. The potion is separated into brown, silver, and gray layers resembling bands of stone. Shaking the bottle fails to mix the colors. Duration: 2 Hour Average Cost: 350 Gold Potion of Creation A magical potion that creates new matter. Upon pouring this potion out, it creates a new object that is decided by a 1d100 roll made by the DM. The new item is permanent and does not disappear after any length of time. Duration: Instantaneous Average Cost: 1000 Gold Potion of Flying When you drink this potion, you gain a flying speed equal to your walking speed for 1 hour and can hover. If you're in the air when the potion wears off, you fall unless you have some other means of staying aloft. This potion's clear liquid floats at the top of its container and has cloudy white impurities drifting in it. Duration: 1 Hour Average Cost: 1600 Gold Potion of Insurmountable Strength When consumed, imbiber's strength score becomes 30 (+10) for one hour. Duration: 1 Hour Average Cost: 3000 Gold Potion of Protection The next fatal attack that would reduce you to 0 hit points will reduce you to 1. Duration: 1 Hour Average Cost: 700 Gold Potion of Regeneration Imbiber gains hit points each turn equal to their character level for several turns. Effect is cancelled if imbiber falls unconcious. Duration: 4 Turns Average Cost: 550 Gold Potion of Resistance Grants the imbiber resistance against one type of damage that can be identified prior to consumption. Duration: 1 Hour Average Cost: 750 Gold Potion of Spellpower All damaging and healing spells cast by the imbiber have +1 to hit and +1 to all dice rolled for damage/healing. Duration: 1 Minute Average Cost: 600 Gold Potion of Telepathy When you drink this potion, you gain the effect of the detect thoughts spell (save DC 13). The potion's dense, purple liquid has an ovoid cloud of pink floating in it. Duration: Instantaneous Average Cost: 700 Gold Potion of Water Breathing You can breathe underwater for 1 hour after drinking this potion. Its cloudy green fluid smells of the sea and has a jellyfish-like bubble floating in it. Duration: 1 Hour Average Cost: 500 Gold Spectral Elixir Upon drinking, your body becomes transparent and you gain resistance against all forms of non-magical bludgeoning, piercing, and slashing damage. Duration: 1 Minute Average Cost: 2000 Gold Stoneskin Potion Gain additional AC for one minute. If you are unarmored, gain 5 AC. If you are wearing light armor, gain 3 AC. If you are wearing medium armor, gain 2 AC. If you are wearing heavy armor, gain 1 AC. Duration: 1 Minute Average Cost: 750 Swiftness Potion Upon consuming this potion, speed is doubled. Duration: 2 Rounds Average Cost: 750 Gold Witch's Potion of Warping Upon consuming, the target is transformed into another form for 1d4 hours, gaining all abilities and benefits of the new form. The DM rolls 1d100 to decide the new form. Duration: 1d4 Hours Average Cost: 1000 Gold Vitality Potion Removes all points of exhaustion and cures any disease or poison. For the next 24 hours, you regain the maximum number of hit points for any hit dice you spend. The potion's crimson liquid regularly pulses with dull light, calling to mind a heartbeat. Duration: 24 Hours Average Cost: 1600 Gold Category:Gameplay Mechanics Category:Browse Category:Item Category:Items